wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Seekers
"Honey Seekers" is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 19, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On April 5, 2011, "Honey Seekers" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Creature Adventures. In this episode, the Kratt brothers are in Africa, searching for the continent's "roughest, toughest predator", when Koki and Aviva find out that Chef Gourmand has invited and will be serving a "mystery animal" to Zach Varmitech. The Kratt brothers then get moving to find out what the animal is and to stop Gourmand. Their search leads them to the African honey badger, an animal with a ferocious personality. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are driving in a jeep through a grassy area when they stumble upon an American badger. They complement on how tough the badger is. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Martin and Chris are camping in the African savanna to find its "roughest, toughest" animal, when Aviva calls, saying that Koki intercepted a message from Gourmand, who is planning on serving a "mystery animal" on honey to Zach Varmitech. The Kratt brothers get ready and begin their search for the animal. They follow a bee that is returning to its hive (honey is in the food). Gourmand, who got to the hive before the Kratt brothers, hides behind the tree, and hits the beehive with a ladle to annoy the bees inside. After a swarm of bees comes out, he picks out a honeycomb and rolls away. The annoyed bees start chasing the Kratt brothers. After the bees stop pursuing them, a honey guide bird appears in front of them and starts "telling them where the honey is". They mention honey badgers while explaining to the other Wild Kratts members about the honey badger's symbiotical relationship with the honey guide. This gives Aviva the idea to make Honey Badger and Honey Guide Discs. Martin likes the bird's singing, so he names the bird Sweet Tweet. They decide to follow Sweet Tweet to the honey source. A honey badger appears out of the grass, and like the Kratt brothers, it follows Sweet Tweet to the honey source – a beehive under the ground. The Kratt brothers watch as the honey badger digs into the hive (and handles getting stung a few times), sprays it (like a skunk), and takes a honeycomb. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude that "the honey badger is the toughest animal in Africa". While the honey badger and Sweet Tweet partake in the honeycombs that the honey badger gathered, Gourmand throws nets on the honey badger and the Kratt brothers. He ties the Kratt brothers to a tree, and reveals that the honey badger is the "mystery animal". He runs off with the netted honey badger while a swarm of honeybees surround the Kratt brothers. Aviva saves them before the bees close in on them. She gives Chris the Honey Badger Disc and Martin the Honey Guide Disc, and they activate their Creature Power Suits. Chris enters Gourmand's mobile restaurant, but Gourmand throws dough on his deactivation button and his wrists, pinning him to the wall. Aviva also gets pinned to the wall with dough. Martin, on the other hand, starts singing to catch the attention of honey badgers. Once he lures them to the restaurant, Gourmand, at first, tries to stand up, but one of the honey badger releases its odors on him and Zach Varmitech. Honey badgers lick the dough off of Chris and Aviva's arms. Gourmand freaks out and immediately folds his restaurant and drives off while Zach flees in his jet. At the end, Aviva and the Kratt brothers release the captive honey badger. Since Chris did not eat breakfast, he uses some honey to make honey-on-toast. However, a honey badger snatches the toast away, leaving him and Martin to say "Living free, and tough, and in the wild!" The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers take a close look at the American badger's claws, which it uses to dig burrows. They try digging like a badger, but every time they dig a hole, the badger sits in the hole. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Honey Badger|'Honey Badger']]:Tough-o *[[Greater Honeyguide|'Greater Honeyguide']]: Sweet Tweet *African Honey Bee *Lion *Impala *Blue Wildebeest Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Wolf *Bear *Mountain lion *Monarch butterfly Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * African leopard Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *American badger *African wild dog *Spotted hyena *Cheetah Key Facts * The symbiotic relationship between the honey badger and the honey guide works like this: first, the honey guide leads the honey badger to a honey-source. Second, the honey badger steals some honey, which both the honey badger and the honey guide snack on. * The ferocity and mean-spirited nature of creatures like the honey badger are a result of competition for resources. Trivia * The ecological topics shown in the cartoon segment are mutualism and poaching for food * Martin is right-handed, as seen when he draws the lion. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with Villains